A near eye display system may be used in an augmented reality situation, where a scene that is being viewed by a user of the assembly is altered, typically by being augmented or supplemented. The alteration is computer processor generated, and typically involves presenting real time video, and/or non-real time images, to the user while the user is gazing at the scene.
U.S. Patent Application 2010/0149073, to Chaum et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a near eye display system. The system includes a source of modulated light, and a “proximal optic” positionable adjacent to an eye of a system user to receive the modulated light. The proximal optic has a plurality of groups of optically redirecting regions.
U.S. Patent Application 2012/0068913, to Bar-Zeev et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an optical see-through head-mounted display device. The device includes a see-through lens which combines an augmented reality image with light from a real-world scene, while an opacity filter is used to selectively block portions of the real-world scene so that the augmented reality image appears more distinctly.
U.S. Patent Application 2013/0050258, to Liu et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a see-through head-mounted display device that provides an augmented reality image which is associated with a real-world object. Initially, the object is identified by a user, e.g., based on the user gazing at the object for a period of time, making a gesture such as pointing at the object and/or providing a verbal command.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that, to the extent that any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.